


Gratulerer med dagen Norge

by Skamalterlove



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamalterlove/pseuds/Skamalterlove
Summary: Isak og Even holder 17 mai i lejligheden dere.





	Gratulerer med dagen Norge

**Author's Note:**

> Historien er skrevet som en hyldest til Norges nationaldag 17 mai.

Tirsdag, 16. Mai, 21.21  
Even: Isak babe?  
Isak: Hvad så bby?  
Even: Jeg bare lurte på om, hvad vi gør i morra på 17. mai. Jeg tænkte vi kunne invitere guttene på lunsj og så kose med dem. Hvad tænker du om det?  
Isak: Det høres perfekt ut! Men hvis vi inviterer guttene, så vil Magnus sikkert have med sig Vilde. Så kan vi ikke både invitere guttene og jentene?  
Even: *Even ler* Du har ret med Magnus ass. Så inviterer vi både guttene og jentene. Hvordan inviterer vi dem?  
Isak: Kanskje bare med en begivenhed på Facebook? Du er helt sikkert god til å skrive en beskrivelse. *Isak smiler søt til Even og ber med øjnene*  
Even: Det lyder som en veldig bra ide. Vil du oprette begivenheden?  
Isak: Hvis du henter maskinen min på soverommet, så skal vi lave den begivenhed sammen.  
Even rejser sig fra sofaen og går på soverommet. Han finder hurtigt maskinen til Isak og dra tilbake til sofaen.  
Even: Du må få maskinen din, så snart du har klinget med mig.  
Isak: Deal!  
Isak og Even klinger og hænderne dere vandre rundt i håret på hverandre. Dette fortsætter længe og de har særligt svært ved å stoppe. De elsker jo hverandre så mye. <3  
Isak: Nå må vi lave den begivenhed så vi kan gå på soverommet og gøre det vi lige startede færdig ass ;)  
Even giver maskinen til Isak. Isak åbner maskinen og logger ind på Facebook. Isaks Facebook er egentlig også blevet Evens profil på de sociale medier. De deler profilen til Isak og det er veldig koseligt for dem. Profilbilledet til Isak er det sødeste billede af ham og Even, hvor Even kysser Isak på kinden lige før jul.  
Isak opretter begivenheden.  
Isak: Hvad skal vi skrive i beskrivelsen?  
Even: Kan jeg få låne maskinen. Så finder jeg sikkert på noget bra.  
Isak:  Ja selvfølgelig.  
Isak giver maskinen til Even. Even ser tænkende ud i ansigtet for en kort stund.  
Even begynder å skrive og han kan næsten ikke stoppe igen, da han først er gået igen med den episke beskrivelse af 17. mai i den lille lejlighed.  
Beskrivelsen lyder:  
“Halla jenter og gutter  
I morra er det 17. Mai. Isak og jeg tænkte å holde lunsj i lejligheden vår, men det er ærligt lidt kedeligt uden selskab. Så joiner i god mat, god øl, kos og kærlighed i morra klokken 12.12? Kler dere endeligt fint på i anledningen af 17. mai og kom glad og tag gerne alkohol med. Efter frokosten dra vi ut i byen og ser hvad der sker. Håper dere blir med på 17. mai :)  
Klem Evak (ps. denne var til ære for Magnus ;) )”  
Isak lægger til alle vennerne i begivenheden. Efter 2 minutters utålmodighed fra Even sker der endelig noe.  
Even: Hvem svarte?  
Isak: Sana trykkede deltager. Nu håper jeg bare de andre også trykker deltager.  
Isak og Even venter i spænding på, at de andre svarer. De trenger hverandre mere end noget andet lige nu denne tirsdag aften efter en lang skoledag. Men de venter lidt endnu. Efter en halv time har alle svaret, at de deltager. Isak og Even lukker maskinen og går sammen på baderommet. Børster tænder og kigger hinanden dybt i øjnene og venter bare på det der kommer etterpå. Isak og Even forlader baderommet og dra på soverommet. Natten er veldig ung og de to gutter har jo fri dagen efter.  
   
Onsdag 17. mai 09.01 - 11.11  
Even: *Med høj og lidt små irriteret men veldig forelsket stemme* Isak, du skal op nu! Vi har bare alt for mange ting vi skal nå inden vores venner kommer.  
Isak: *Med utrolig træt og dyb stemme* Babe, der er serr koldt i sengen. Kom og nus mig i 5 minutter. Så skal jeg hjælpe.  
Even: Honey, du ved jeg ikke kan sige nei.  
Even dra fra køkkenet og ind på soverommet. Lægger sig ned i sengen og nusser med Isak. De morgen klinger og alt er chill.  
Even: Nå må vi komme os op.  
Isak: Kan vi starte med å dusje sammen?  
Even: Nei, først må du spise frokost. Har lavet eggerøre med rømme til manden i mit liv  
Isak: Så efter frokost?  
Even: Jeg må dra på butikken efter frokost og kjøbe ind til lunsj. Så du må enten dusje alene eller dra med på butikken. Etterpå kan vi dusje sammen og jeg skal giv dig hvad du ønsker.  
Isak: Da blir jeg med på butikken. Jeg skal få tænke over, hvad jeg vil have af deg.  
Isak og Even dra på køkkenet. De spiser og skriver ned, hvad de skal få kjøbe på butikken. De rydder op sammen og dra på butikken. På butikken for de kjøbt alt ind til den fine lunsj. De bærer hjem de tunge poser, hvori der er mat og masser af øl. Even synes poserne er tunge, men de klare den hele vejen hjem til den lille koselige lejlighed.  
Isak: Kan vi dusje nå?  
Even: Først må vi rydde op varerne og støvsuge  
Isak: Okay. Kan vi gøre det hurtigt?  
Even: Vi kan det.  
   
11.21-11-55  
Even og Isak står på baderommet. De har lige dusjet. Isak fik hvad han ønskede i dusjen og Isak gengældte det. De børster tænder, tar på seg fine 17. mai kler og sætter håret. De kliner lidt, da de er ferdige på baderommet. De får dækket et fint 17. mai bord og har stadig 17 minutter til gæsterne dere ankommer.  
   
12.15  
Alle gæsterne dere er ankommet og lunjsen er ved sin start.  
Isak rejser sig op og begynder å læse en tale højt, han har skrevet i dagens anledning.  
“Kære alle  
Hjertelig velkommen til 17. mai. Even og jeg glæder os til en koselig dag med alle dem vi elsker. Jeg vil gerne sige takk for, at I alle har været de bedste mennesker og accepteret meg for den jeg er. I har bakket op 24/7 over det seneste år og hjulpet mig til å blive 100% meg selv og se lige hvor langt jeg er kommet. Jeg bor i egen lejlighed med min kjekke kæreste, men vi må huske på, at ikke alle i verden har det lige så bra som os. Jeg stemmer for, at vi står op for pride og gør vores for, at det bliver normaliseret mere end det er nu. Retten til å være sig selv og bestemme over sig selv er så drit vigtig. Vi må gøre dette sammen. *Alle nikker og er enige* Særlig takk til Jonas for at være den kuleste ven i verden. Takk til Eva for, at vores venskab er tilbage. Takk til Sana for å være den bedste skolepartner i verden. Takk til Mahdi for å være en god ven. Takk til Magnus for venskabet vår og dine drit irriterende jokes. Takk til deg Vilde for, at du holder Mags ud. *Magnus skær en grimase*. Takk Chris for å være kommet over meg og ikke længere slutter på ske. Kjempe takk til min babe Even for, at du er mannen i mit liv. Dere er de bedste venner man kunne ønske sig og Even er den bedste kæreste og jeg elsker dig veldig højt Even *De skåler og Even reiser sig, gå hen til Isak og de kliner.*”  
De spiser lunsj færdig, rydder af bordet og drikker alkohol. De koser sig med forskellige spil.  
   
De dra fra lunsjen og ned i Oslos bymiljø. Der er masser af mennesker. Alle er glade og fejrer dagen så veldig koseligt. Isak og Even er kommet så langt i forholdet dere, at det bare er naturligt, at de holder i hånd og kliner på åben gade. Om aftenen er de alle sammen taget videre til Tryvann. På Tryvann er der kjempe russefest. Jentene og guttene danser på dansegulvet. Isak og Even kliner. Magnus og Vilde kliner. Eva og Jonas danser tæt og kliner sagte en liten stund. Eva og Jonas dra fra festen rimelig hurtigt sammen og er nok på vej til å finde hinanden igen. Vilde og Magnus må hjemme og have gang i løvepikk. Sana, Noora og Chris dra også hjemover. Singel livet er da også veldig fint og passende tænker de. Madhi føler seg helt alene og dra også bare fra festen. Isak og Even er allerede for længe siden taget tilbage til lejlitheden. Fristelsen blev for stor og de ligger nu i det fine soverom med de gule gardiner og overvejer om det er før eller efter.  
 


End file.
